New Beginnings
by jouren4eva
Summary: Gabriella Moves to Albuquerque with her mom and she already knows Taylor's brother and sister but doesn't know her. Follow Gabriella as she makes knew friendships and finds love in none other than Troy Bolton.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction **_

**Maria Montez and Gregory Montez.** Kids: Caitlyn Montez (21). Princeton.

Ethan Montez (20). Duke.

Gabriella Montez (17). East High.

**Derby Evans and Vance Evans.** Kids: Jessica Evans (21). UCLA.

Nathan Evans (20). Brown.

Sharpay and Ryan Evans (17). East High.

**Lucille Bolton and Jack Bolton. **Kids: Zachary Bolton (21). Duke.

Kayleigh Bolton (20). Columbia.

Troy Bolton (17). East High.

**Vanessa Danforth and Charles Danforth. **Kids: Kyle Danforth (21). U of A.

Arianna Danforth (20). Yale.

Chad Danforth (17). East High.

**Yvette Mckessie and Mark Mckessie. **Kids: Victoria Mckessie (21). NYU.

Landon Mckessie (20). Duke.

Taylor Mckessie (17). East High.

**Renee Neilson and Clive Neilson. **Kids: Jasmine Neilson (21). Stanford.

James Neilson (20). U of A.

Kelsi Neilson (17). East High.

**Lynn Cox and Simon Cox. **Kids: Brianna Cox (21). Juilliard.

Connor Cox (20). Brown.

Martha Cox (17). East High.

**Sarah Baylor and Cameron Baylor. **Kids: Macaulay Baylor (21). U of A.

Anna Baylor (20). Princeton.

Zeke Baylor (17). East High.

**Rosie Cross and Michael Cross. **Kids: Brandon Cross (21). Brown.

Macy Cross (20). Juilliard.

Jason Cross (17). East High.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

T.P.O.V

I, Chad, Zeke, Troy, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay was in the kitchen at my house when my sister Victoria walked in after coming home for the weekend away from NYU.

"Hey Vicki how is NYU and welcome back home" I say to her and walk over to her and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I am alright thanks sis it is actually great to be back home even if it is just for the weekend" she says to me and sits at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good have you saw Landon" I ask my sister. Landon is my older brother who is 20 and he attends Duke University. He absolutely loves it there and he had also met his best friend Ethan Montez by going there so he is really happy.

"No I haven't sis he should be here soon though because his plane should have landed about an hour ago" Vicki tells me. Just then I heard the front door open and shut and footsteps towards the kitchen door knowing that it was Landon.

"Hey Tay, hey Vic and hey guys but Vic guess what" Landon says to us as soon as he walks in the door it's just so typical of him.

"Nice to see you to bro and what" Vicki says to him.

"I have a big surprise for you and you are really going to love it trust me you can come in now" Landon says then the kitchen door opens and behind it is a gorgeous brunette.

"Gabi!" Vicki squeals and runs over to her.

"Wow steady Vic Vic you are going to make me fall over in a minute" The brunette called Gabi said to my sister.

"I`m just so happy to see you what are you doing here? aren't you meant to be in North Carolina?" My sister says back to her.

"No not anymore me and mom have moved here to Albuquerque now because the company that she works for has transferred her here" The girl says back to my sister and Vicki starts squealing even louder than she was before.

"OMG! That is absolutely amazing I can`t believe that you are moving here though. But what about your dad" Vicki says to Gabi.

"My dad is permanently moving to Los Angeles so he can be closer to his job without having to travel back and forth all the time but he will visit here as much as he can" She says and I aswell as the others are really interested in what her father's job is.

"Okay cool anyway Gabs this is my sister Taylor and her friends Troy, Chad, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Martha" Vicki says to her whilst pointing at all of us. "And guys this is Gabriella Montez her older brother is the Ethan that Landon is best friends with from uni" My sister adds but she is talking to us this time.

"It is nice to finally meet you I have heard a lot of great things about you all" Gabriella says to us and I know from then that everything that my sister had said about her was true.

"Yeah I have heard a lot of great things about you to I hope that we can get to know each other. What school are you going to?" I say back to her.

"Oh I am going to East High where you lot go my mom wanted me to go to West High but I refused because Vicki and Landon always tell me bad story`s about there so I didn't want to go" She tells us and all of us can understand why she wouldn't want to go West High.

"Yeah they are our rivals West High and East High don't get along and the feud has been going on for quite some time and no one knows how it started or anything but the rivalry is mainly when we are playing basketball" Chad says to her because it is the truth.

"Oh it is like that down in North Carolina aswell my old school had a rival and it was pretty competitive and there was quite a lot fights that broke out between them" She says back to us and I know that we all are really going to get along well with each other.

G.P.O.V

After leaving the house with Vicki and Landon I could not stop thinking about the brown haired boy with gorgeous baby blue eyes. I must have been day dreaming because next thing I knew someone was clicking their fingers in front of my face. I look up and I see that it was Vicki that was doing it and she was giving me a know look and Landon was just looking at me strangely.

"I know that you were just dreaming about Troy…" Hmm so that is what his name is it does actually kind of fit him. Troy a gorgeous name for a gorgeous guy. I was carrying on day dreaming about him when I heard Vicki scream in my ear. "Finally I have got your attention back and that you are no longer thinking about Troy I know you have just met him and all but if you like him as much you are passing of then you should just bite the bullet and ask him out." Vicki said to me and I knew she was right but I have only just met him and why would a guy like him like someone like me it just wouldn't seem right either. I mean him being so close to Vicki and Landon also it would feel weird and awkward for me and for them.

I just wish I knew what he was feeling. If he liked me, whether he would go out with someone like me, but the main one is would he ever like me for more than a friend.

If only she knew that Troy was thinking and feeling the same.

A.N: Please Review!


End file.
